


Hole in the Wall

by Writing_rogue



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: Bodhi has finally gotten some time and a place to rest and even has a beautiful girl who lives next store to him that he like to admire. But what happens when things go wrong after the rest of the rogue squadron comes to visit.





	

Bodhi was exhausted it has been over a week since scariff, and a lot had gone on. The rebels had received the plans and used them to destroy the “death star” as it had been called. He had been running around through this process and even meet the pilot Luke who had destroyed the station with the help of him and a smuggler named Han. Only now was he being allowed to rest at a smaller little-known hole in the wall of a rebel base where he was given a room. It was small, and the walls were thin, but it was fine for letting him sleep for a few days and just relax as he talked to the beautiful rebel girl who bunked next to him. However, when the others from the rogue squadron came over, he realised just how inadequate his room might be to others. Chirrut and Baze were the first to arrive with Jyn still in the hanger hanging out with a girl she has hit it off with and Cassian talking to the higher ups.

“I can’t this is the best room they could give you we all nearly died! They couldn’t get you something better.” Chirrut complained as Baze sat still quiet as ever on the chair in the corner of Bodhi’s room.

“I don’t mind really,” Bodhi said trying to get Chirrut to sit down.

“No, they gave Baze and me a bigger room than this. This is a closest I mean I can’t even swing my staff in her look!” Before anyone could stop him, he had started to swing his staff around near his head, and a loud crash came as it hit the wall and busted a hole in it. Baze sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, and Bodhi ran over to the wall to assess the damage. It was only then he noticed you frozen on the other side of the wall completely naked. As soon as that registered in his brain he tried to scramble away from the hole his eyes closed, and he ended up falling onto the floor hitting Chirrut’s leg on his way down. 

 

You unfroze as registered that there was now a huge hole in the wall and your crush a pilot who had only arrived on the base recently had seen you butt naked. You screamed as you noticed there was still a man staring at you.

“Sorry about the hole.” the man said, and you heard Bodhi trying to whisper to him from the floor. “Oh! Sorry for looking but you don’t have to worry I'm blind, so you only have to worry about one person seeing you naked.” Even with this man's reassurances you quickly wrapped yourself in a blanket and covered up the hole with your towel. You were so embarrassed, but you had a briefing to get to soon, so you got dressed and left you quarters hearing muffled arguments from next door as you left.

 

The next day you ran into Bodhi in the cafeteria. You were avoiding eye contact as you blushed hard and he half started about ten different sentences. Finally when you were about to leave he managed to gets one of those sentences out. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday I'll fix the hole I promise.” He said looking at you eyes blushing himself.

“It’s alright Bodhi.” you reassured him, “But maybe you should take me on a date seeing as you’ve already seen me naked and all.” you joked afterwards. You watched as this made him smile and then he did something unexpected and asked.

“How about dinner tonight?”

“Dinner sounds fantastic.” you responded before leaving to go back to your quarters smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought below and if you would like a second part to this? See you all later bye!


End file.
